


overprotective

by sunsetpietro



Category: Black Panther - Fandom, Captain America, The Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetpietro/pseuds/sunsetpietro
Summary: a lil bucky/t'challa argument





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was written by my boo leen

"not this time barnes" t'challa stood blocking bucky's way to the door.

"I have to, tee." bucky was standing there with his guns on his belt and an assault rifle on his back.

"don't tee me bucky, I will NOT let you go out there and throw you in the chaos that's happening with hydra." t'challa raised his voice demanding that bucky will not go out that door.

"but t-" 

"no buts, bucky I am sick of you coming home with a bruised face and deep cuts and lots of scars, I can't take it bucky! seeing you like that! I just can't I'm not letting you do this." t'challa was really worried, he cares about bucky too much he won't just let him go?

"well I'm not a fucking BABY t'challa! you're being overprotective and overdramatic, this is what I do okay? this is my job, I have to get rid of rumlow and his crew before they get rid of ME." bucky shouted back, sounding a little mean.

t'challa just stood there, a little frown on his face, I mean ouch.. that hurts, he looked at bucky then looked down and stepped aside allowing bucky to go out of the door.

"get out then." said quietly.

"ugh t'challa don't do this now-" bucky rolled his eyes and walked up closer to t'challa.

"just get out bucky! isn't that what you want? to get out and kill or get killed? isn't this your job?" he was really angry, his voice was cracking a bit.

"not with that expression on your face tee, I can't leave you like that angry at me." he held t'challa chin lifting it up a bit to face him.

"then stay, please bucky." t'challa looked at bucky directly into his eyes and begged.

t'challa took the hair in front of bucky's face and put it behind his ears, he kissed him softly on his cheeks then looked at him again waiting for bucky's response.

bucky loved t'challa too much to ever make him mad or sad, he can't do this to him, he gets annoyed by t'challa being kind of overprotective but he knows that its because he loves him, he won't do this, not to t'challa.

"and have i ever said no to you tee?" bucky said before smiling then slamming his lips against t'challa's, a deep kiss making t'challa smile a bit being proud that bucky changed his mind.


End file.
